Visitor
by MysteryBlackPanther
Summary: Chronos gets a visit from his favorite dropout boy. Hints of Johan x Judai


Title: Visitor

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Rating: K plus to be safe.

Author's Notes: Chronos needs more love on . I mean, in almost every fix I see they make fun of him for being a "cross dresser" when he's not. Here is a fic on him that respects him. If its OOC, please tell me in a review or message.

Summary: Chronos gets a visit from his favorite dropout boy. Hints of Johan x Judai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

* * *

><p>Visitor<p>

A new year with new students. None of them could compare with the old gang that graduated though. He missed them, but he knew that he had to move on. He missed trying to plot to expel Judai only to try and fail him, so he could stay in Duel Academy. That had been embarrassing, but he learned a lesson from their last duel.

The sounds of the doors opening hit Chronos's ears. He immediately thought it was a student that needed help on an assignment or had trouble understanding the lesson. When Chronos glanced up, his heart jumped with surprise. He recognized that brown hair and brown eyes. Who else would wear their Osiris jacket so proudly? Yuki Judai was here.

"Hello, Chronos-sensei," Judai smiled, sending a slight wave.

A chuckle escaped Chronos's lips, "I am no longer your teacher, Judai, yet you still call me sensei. It brings back memories, I'll admit."

"Memories of our duel?" Judai asked with a smile. He walked over and sat down in the chair across from Chronos and his desk. Yes, that had been the first time a mere student, and a first year at that, had beaten him in a duel. It did bring back memories though. Chronos wondered if he would have enjoyed the duel if he wasn't so focused on winning. He would have since he was dueling a respectful duelist.

"More than our duel, Judai," Chronos smiled softly, nostalgia overwhelming his body. "Tell me, Judai, what have you been doing since you graduated? I never got a single goodbye."

"You wouldn't believe what I did graduation night," Judai mumbled before smiling. "I've mostly helped people with their dueling and duel spirits. I've dueled many people and taught many children. It feels good, to be honest. I missed Duel Academy though, so I decided to visit some of my old friends and teachers."

Chronos nodded, listening closely. Judai becoming a teacher had surprised him, but it seemed just like Judai to actually teach that subject instead of subjects like he taught.

"That's good," Chronos replied. "There is actually a student that reminds me of you here."

Judai's eyebrows immediately shot up, "Really? Who?"

"A boy named Ren. He loves his position in Ra, and he was even offered a promotion. He denied it though, saying Ra is where he belongs. He claims he sees Duel Spirits as well, and he is a very good duelist who has fun. He is very loyal to the spirits though."

"Like Johan," Judai whispered, a small smile on his face. "I should meet this kid before I leave. It'll be fun to duel with him!"

"Speaking of Johan how is he? I expected you would visit him."

_"Oh, you've visited him plenty of times,"_ Yubel smirked, appearing at Judai's side. Chronos, however, could not see or hear her, so when Judai sent a teasing glare to his left, it confused him. He assumed it would be a duel spirit, but he couldn't be sure.

"I have visited him once or twice," Judai nodded. "Well more than that, but he's doing really well. We are actually even closer than before. He's one of my favorites to visit."

"One of your favorites, huh? What's that supposed to mean? I'm not fun to visit?" Chronos teased.

"I'm visiting you now, aren't I?" Judai grinned.

Chronos nodded. "You really changed, Judai."

"I have?" Judai smiled sheepishly.

Chronos smiled with a nod, "Half way through the third year, you changed to a mature adult. Before that, you were a silly child. Now, you are somewhere halfway."

"Is that bad?"

"I prefer it actually."

Judai chuckled, "That's good. Has anyone else visited you besides me?"

"Some have sent letters and emails, but none have actually visited me. They are too busy for that. I don't mind though. They are working on their futures after all," Chronos answered. Judai nodded before standing up, a bright smile on his face.

"I'm going to visit Kenzan, Rei, and a couple others now. It was nice talking to you again, Chronos-sensei. I'll visit you again sometime," Judai smiled and walked out of the room. Chronos nodded with a small, sad smile on his face. It had been good seeing one of his favorite students come back. He missed the past years. This year had been so calm it surprised him a bit. He was used to something happening every year. Oh well, when Judai leaves, the drama leaves with him. Not that he minded though. He needed a break from all that. It would still be nice to see Judai again soon.

* * *

><p><em>"You seem refreshed," <em>Yubel commented.

"I am," Judai whispered to her with a smile. "I haven't been here in a while. It's nice to be back."

_"Too bad you weren't here with me,"_ Yubel smirked. _"You would have had more fun."_

"Then we wouldn't be like this today," Judai smiled.

_"Very true, Judai," _Yubel nodded. _"Are you going to visit Johan again soon?"_

"You are going to keep teasing me about that, aren't you?" Judai mumbled with a small smile.

_"Of course I will,"_ Yubel laughed.


End file.
